


This Is What I Live For

by DoctorsOrders



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Bondage, Bottom Eggsy, Edging, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, Harry Hart Lives, Light BDSM, Light Praise Kink, Light Voice Kink, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Shameless Smut, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:32:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4908976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorsOrders/pseuds/DoctorsOrders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i> Harry rested his head rested against Eggsy’s thigh, one hand rubbing soothing circles in the soft, pale skin, the other easily sliding a finger in and out of Eggsy. Eggsy could feel Harry’s breath as he exhaled against his hot skin. It was nightmarish really, not being able to touch Harry, not being able to muss his still perfectly coifed hair. </i><br/> </p><p>In which Eggsy gets tied up and Harry gets handsy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is What I Live For

**Author's Note:**

> I know what you're all thinking: Don't you have a multi-chapter McKirk fic you keep promising to finish? And when did the hell did you become Hartwin trash? The answers to those questions are: Yes and I don't even know anymore. 
> 
> I'm far too lazy to have an explanation for why Harry is alive in this, and honestly it doesn't matter, I just wanted to write some filth okay?  
> Unbeta'd (like always), and not Brit-picked, please feel free to point out any mistakes.
> 
> A million thanks to [thayes](http://thayes.tumblr.com) who was nice enough to prompt me because I wanted to write for this fandom. As always, it got out of control and I wrote a lot more than I originally planned.  
> Without further ado, I hope you all enjoy this filthy smut.

Eggsy hadn’t been able to stop thinking about it since the goddamn train tracks.

His heart had been racing with adrenaline. When he could see that it was, in fact, _Harry_ standing above him, watching as Eggsy gasped helpless below him, limbs bound to the rails, his heart continued racing for a list of other reasons besides the passing train. Jesus, he hadn’t even been thinking when he saw Harry, not about the train that could have killed him, or the mission, or Merlin watching from wherever the hell he was.

Eggsy was so fucked. Or rather, he wasn’t, which was really the problem. What he really, desperately, needed was for Harry to tie him up properly so he could get this out of his system. 

-

Eggsy swallowed visibly. He did his best to keep his hands from shaking as he yanked at the knot of his tie.

“You look worried Eggsy,” Harry said arching his eyebrow, his demeanor calm and careful like always.

“Never done this before,” he said quietly.

“As I remember, you have, actually.”

“It ain't the same bloody thing. Don’t remember _gettin’_ tied up last time.”

“We can do it again that way if you’d prefer,” Harry offered with faux sympathy. It was clear he was kidding, but Eggsy still didn’t like the implication of being roofied again.

“Thanks, but na.”

“ _You_ asked me to do this, if you’ll recall? If you’ve changed your mind, you need just say.”

“Wouldn’t want to do it if I hadn’t asked then, would you?”

“Don’t go jumping to conclusions, my darling,” he said easily, taking a step closer to Eggsy, “I’m simply asking if this is what you want.”

It was what wanted, that was the problem, he couldn’t seem to think of anything else. “Haven’t changed my mind…”

“Take this off, love,” Harry said stroking his fingers down Eggsy’s jacket-clad arm. His eyes crinkled at the corners, giving the barest hint of a smile.

Eggsy squirmed out of his jacket, it wasn’t the most graceful he’d ever been but for once Harry didn’t seem to care. Harry pulled at the loose end of the tie still hanging from his neck. The slither of silk being pulled across his collar made him shiver. Harry kissed him gently, petting his face with the hand that still held the tie, somehow Harry’s lips were smoother than the silk. Eggsy moaned despite the sweetness of it.

Harry pulled away, looking at him fondly, “You’re so eager. You always are.”

He flushed a dark pink. Sitting on the edge of the bed he took his shoes off. Harry went to his closet pulling out an almost laughable length of soft cotton rope in a deep shade of blue. When he stood Harry was behind him, resting his hands on Eggsy’s hips.

“Are you intentionally dragging this out in a effort to kill me?” Harry asked, his lips just centimeters from Eggsy’s ear.

“Not tryin’ to kill you Harry.”

“Then would you take off your trousers.” It wasn’t really a questions. His hands slid across Eggsy’s chest, undoing the buttons on his shirt.

He shivered and Harry pushed the cotton aside, rolling Eggsy’s pert nipple between his fingers. Eggsy rested his head back on Harry’s shoulder, letting himself be swept up in Harry’s touch.

“ _Eggsy_ ,” Harry said, seemingly on the verge of exasperation.

“What?” He asked, his brain cloudy from Harry’s proximity.

“Take _off_ your trousers.”

“Right, yeah, sorry,” Eggsy said hurriedly, working the closure while Harry continued to tease his nipples, “ _Ah!_ Mmm—Harry, _fuck_ I missed you.”

“You are not the only one who’s been thinking about this, my darling.”

Slacks finally pooled around his ankles, Eggsy allowed Harry step him away from the discarded clothing. Harry pressed a short kiss to his neck before he firmly sat Eggsy on the bed.

“Give me your wrists,” Harry instructed.

“Why do ya have this by the way?” Eggsy said, presenting his wrists upturned to Harry.

“Come again?”

“Do you just keep rope in your room? In case you need to tie someone up?”

Harry looked taken aback for a split second, “Yes.”

“Right.”

Harry unclasped Eggsy’s watch, laying on the table beside them. Harry was almost fully clothed, with the exception of his jacket, while Eggsy sat along side him, a hare’s breath from naked, yet the feeling of Harry’s fingers on his wrists was somehow more intimate than anything else.

“Hold them further apart, love.”

Eggsy separated his touching wrists, holding them as steady as he could manage while Harry wound circle after loose circle around them. Eggsy watched, breathing shallow as he wrapped the rope tighter, it formed a coil in between his writs, the length seeming less absurd the more elaborate the knot became. His heart skipped a beat and he felt the arousal building low in his abdomen already. It was just like the last time, only now his life wasn’t in danger, and it wasn’t a test.

“Tell me Eggsy, how does that feel?”

He was suddenly snapped back to reality, looking at Harry surveying him.

“Not too tight?”

Eggsy fidgeted with the ropes, trying to move his wrists. It was sturdy, of course. It gave with his movements, not pinching, but it was clear it wouldn’t yield. His wrists weren’t coming apart unless Harry orchestrated it. Eggsy’s stomach twisted thinking about being restrained, but when he looked back up at Harry, it made his heart race in a different way.

“’S good.”

“Excellent. Now lie back.”

Eggsy scooted himself towards the middle of the bed, lying down, his heart pounding so loud he was sure Harry could hear it as well. Harry guided his arms up over his head, fastening the rope to the headboard with a careful ease.

“Are you still alright?”

Instead of answering, Eggsy asked, “What should I say if I need you to stop?”

“‘Stop,’ should suffice,” Harry said without much concern, “Unless you’d like to say something else?”

“Na, that’s good. I can remember that.”

Eggsy tested the tether, of course it held, Harry had done it after all. Harry watched him fight the ties for a moment, and continued to do nothing more than watch him even after Eggsy acclimated to his restraints.

“Oi! You goin’ to do somethin’?” Eggsy said finally when Harry’s visual examination became too much.

“I believe you said I could do whatever I wanted.”

“Exactly, the fuck are you waitin’ for?”

“I like watching you like this, you’re gorgeous Eggsy.”

“Bollocks,” Eggsy scoffed, heat rising to his face.

“Don’t make me gag you.”

Eggsy shivered, not sure if he liked the sound of that. “That’s not what we agreed to,” Eggsy said as a middle ground, not throwing away the possibility later.

The corner of Harry’s lip turned up, “We didn’t, which is why I won’t. Not this time, my darling.”

Eggsy felt a blush spread across his neck and down his chest.

“What shall I do you with you like this?” Harry mused to himself, still simply regarding Eggsy from the foot of the bed.

“Touch me?”

“Would you like that?”

“Reckon I would, yeah.”

Finally settling on the bed, Harry asked, “Like this?” before running his fingers down Eggsy’s torso, blunt nails scratching just enough to send all the blood rushing straight to his groin.

Eggsy tugged on the restrains immediately in an attempt to touch Harry. He whined as his wrists helplessly stayed connected to the headboard.

Harry tsked, “Where do you think you’re going then?”

“Nowhere, I guess,” Eggsy laughed nervously.

“Eggsy, you seem quite skittish. I don’t want this to be a chore for you.”

“It’s not, _I swear_ , I just…Would you kiss me?”

“My darling, all you had to do was ask,” Harry smiled, leaning down to catch Eggsy’s lip with his teeth.

It was a rough affair. Harry kissed him like he was trying to drink him in, like he was parched and Eggsy was the only water for miles. He had the barest hint of stubble, scraping delightfully against Eggsy’s cheek. It made him want to wind himself around Harry, cling to him and pull him closer still, his hands stuck against the unrelenting headboard. He’d never get tired of this, this reckless want he felt whenever Harry touched him.

Harry made a move to pull back, Eggsy letting forth a low whine when he did. He could feel Harry’s lips quirk up with that and he pressed another, softer, kiss to his lips before moving away. “It’s been a while since we’ve had time to do this, love.”

“Yeah, has been.”

“Since I have you like this, I’m really going to enjoy opening you up,” Harry said, his flippancy making it sound all the more appealing.

“Harry—”

He ignored Eggsy’s interruption, “You’re always in such a hurry, but now, there’s no need for that.”

God, he should have know that’s what Harry would want, to open him up for an eternity, while Eggsy wasn’t able to protest. Eggsy couldn’t pinpoint why he always sped through Harry prepping him. He was sensitive, especially with Harry’s careful, long fingers caressing him, maybe he liked the extra burn when they fucked, maybe it was just because he always wanted Harry so badly, or maybe it was because he didn’t want to be the only one falling apart. In any instance, Eggsy had a hunch he was going to find out just how thorough Harry wanted to be.

Harry slid Eggsy’s pants off tortuously slow, over the swell of his ass, leaning in to kiss his thighs softly before pulling them off his ankles. Eggsy’s cock lay swollen against his stomach, a strand of precome dripping from from the tip. He moved to reach for himself, just to squeeze at the base, only to remember his arms were not an option. He whimpered instead.

“Cant your hips for me. There we go, that’s good.” Harry slipped a satin pillow below his rump, fingers ghosting over his hips.

“ _Please_ ,” Eggsy begged.

“Please what, my darling?”

“Please touch me?” Eggsy asked his voice just short of pitiful, his cock twitching hopefully.

“No, I don’t think so,” Harry answered predictably, fishing the silicon lube from the bedside drawer, “But it’s nice to hear some manners for a change.”

“Like you say ‘Manners…” Eggsy started, trying to be clever, losing the thought somewhere between his brain and Harry’s fingers circling his puckered hole. “ _Fuck_ , Harry.”

“I certainly don’t say that,” Harry said with a deadpan.

Eggsy laughed lightly, the sound breaking into a moan as Harry slipped a digit inside him.

“You’re lovely,” Harry said, drinking in the sight of Eggsy squirming.

“ _Harry_ ,” Eggsy said

Harry rested his head rested against Eggsy’s thigh, one hand rubbing soothing circles in the soft, pale skin, the other easily sliding a finger in and out of Eggsy. Eggsy could feel Harry’s breath as he exhaled against his hot skin. It was nightmarish really, not being able to touch Harry, not being able to muss his still perfectly coifed hair. He clenched, desperately seeking more friction.

“Calm down, love. All in due time.”

“Fuck, you’re a sadist, you are.”

“Keep up that tone and you might just find how true that statement is.”

Eggsy’s stomach flipped, part of him wanted to find out what Harry would do exactly to make good on that promise. Instead he bit his lip, choking back another moan as Harry slid a second finger in.

“Oh no, my darling, none of that. Let me hear you.”

Eggsy flushed with what little blood he had left to spare for his face, “’S embarrassin’ ain't it?

“Pardon?” Harry asked, looking up at him, still lazing against Eggsy’s bent leg.

Eggsy shook his head. Harry, the _fucking picture_ of composure, while he finger fucked him, asking _Pardon?_ like he didn’t already know. “Bloody _embarassin’!_ Me going on like a tart every time you touch me.”

“I rather like to hear you, how else should I know you like what I’m doing?” Harry said, honest confusion crossing his face.

“You’re always off about how I’m too mouthy anyways,” Eggsy retorted, his eyes sliding away from Harry’s gaze.

“Don’t be daft, Eggsy, it doesn’t suit you. This is _not_ what I was referring to.”

Eggsy didn’t look back, and Harry said nothing for a moment. Eggsy then felt a sharp bite at the thin skin of his hip. He couldn’t stop himself from crying out as Harry kissed and licked at the bite at the same time he resumed fucking Eggsy with two fingers.

“Fuck, that ain't fa-ir,” Eggsy moaned, unable to stop himself, “ _Jesus_ , Harry, alright! S-shit you win.”

“It more ways than one, it seems.”

He was obviously pleased with himself, the arsehole.

It felt so good, Harry pulling his fingers out all the way, leaving Eggsy empty for a moment before slowly pushing them back in. There was no burn, just the delicious drag of skin against slick skin, Eggsy breathing in heavy puffs.

Eggsy gasped when, with no warning, Harry crooked his fingers up, pressing expertly against his prostate. “Oh god— _fuck_ , fuck!” Eggsy cried, his back arching off the bed, the rope holding steady against the solid frame of the bed.

“Yes love, there you go,” Harry whispered stroking his fingers over the spot again and again.

Harry’s name became a litany on his lips as he massaged Eggsy’s prostate. It was relentless and all consuming, Harry pressing inside him. Eggsy couldn’t open his eyes, he couldn’t think, Harry’s voice the only thing keeping him grounded.

“That’s it, you’re doing so well,” Harry said, his polite tone intact, like he didn’t have his face inches away from Eggsy’s swollen cock, as though he wan’t hurdling Eggsy closer and closer to the edge.

The simple phrase made his cock twitch against him, precome slicking his stomach. Harry _fucking_ Hart, the man could probably talk him to orgasm. It was too much, his voice, his hands, Eggsy could feel the tension building in him, like a coil ready to release. “ _Harry_ , Harry I—” Eggsy gasped, his voice strained.

“Ah. No love, not yet,” Harry said, pulling his fingers away from the gland, out of Eggsy entirely.

“What you doin’?” Eggsy asked, his tone clouded with confusion, struggling at the ropes as he tried to sit up to see why Harry had stopped.

Harry kissed the crease of Eggsy’s thigh, before looking back up at him. “I’m not done with you yet.”

“But Harry—”

“If you’re not enjoying it, you can tell me to stop, otherwise, we’ll continue at whatever pace I so choose.”

Fuck, if that wasn’t the hottest thing the bastard could have said.

“Keep goin’,” Eggsy said, somewhat abashed, “Or whatever.”

“It is taking an enormous amount of self-control not to take you in my mouth this very moment—you are absolutely enticing—but as you do not afford me this chance often, I will be making the most out of it. I believe it will be quite enjoyable for both of us.”

“Jesus fuck, Harry. You can’t just…you can’t just say shit like that.”

“I can say whatever kind of ‘shit’ I please,” Harry said dryly, the barest glint of a smile in his eyes.

Eggsy laughed, “Suppose you can.”

How long Harry decided to wait, was hard to determine, Eggsy lost track of time, Harry’s fingers running gently along the curves of his body, everywhere but where he needed. Eggsy’s cock was still hard against his abdomen, which Harry made an obvious point of avoiding.

“My darling,” Harry started, jolting Eggsy from the superficial trance he’d been in, “I’m going to start again, is that alright?”

“What? Yeah…’Course.”

“I didn’t want to startle you.” Harry said, two fingers pressing into his, still wet, puckered ring.

Eggsy moaned, low and wanton, when Harry breached him. Half of him wishing Harry had done it with no warning, the other half too drunk on pleasure to care. Harry was gentle, shallow thrusts, just enough to allow Eggsy to adjust to the sensation. He was already open, his body eager.

“More,” Eggsy panted. His shoulders were sore from straining again rope, his cock redder than he thought possible. “Please,” he added because he was supposed to be a gentleman now.

This time, Harry consented to his plea. He paused momentarily to add more lube to his fingers before easing three into Eggsy all together. “Is this enough, love?”

Eggsy practically wailed, wordless, in response to the sensation of being stretched further. It certainly didn’t hurt, but the pressure and the sensation was almost grueling until Harry’s fingers were flush against him.

Usually two fingers was all Eggsy would allow as preparation, not that the third was too much, Harry’s cock was stretched him more than three fingers. Eggsy had always gotten the sense that Harry enjoyed the process, that he enjoyed being in complete control as he watched Eggsy fall apart while being the instrument of his demise. On the rare occasion they got to three, Eggsy never let it last more than a moment or so.

Harry clearly had other ideas for tonight. He fucked Eggsy’s hole at an relentless pace, quirking his fingers up every once in a while to skid roughly across his prostate, each press shooting electricity through his body.

“Fuck, Harry, _I can’t_ …Harry!” Eggsy teetering once again on the edge of coherency.

Harry’s pace slowed considerably. “Do not come Eggsy,” it was not a request.

“Jesus! Fuck _fuck_ ,” Eggsy cried, grasping at what little control he had, willing his body back from cliff. “I don’t—I ain't sure I can—”

Harry removed his fingers again from Eggsy, much to his chagrin.

“What you playin’ at?” Eggsy whined senselessly, still trying to level himself. His cock was so hard it almost hurt, he could feel his precome dripping down his thigh. His muscles tightening against nothing, in a traitorous attempt to get more stimulation.

“I have not finished what I have intended.”

“Yeah, _me_ Harry. You’re supposed to finish _me_.”

“Clever. We’ll get to that later, I wish to keep you like this for a little longer.”

Eggsy made to reach for Harry, only to be stopped again by the rope yet again. “This is shit,” he said exasperated, “Can’t touch you or nothin’.”

Harry raised his eyebrows, “Shall I untie you? Would you like to be done?”

It wasn’t a taunt, all Eggsy had to to was say the word and Harry would stop. A deep blush spread across his cheeks, down to his chest, “Na.” The butterflies in his stomach were still there, he liked being at Harry’s mercy. “Just kiss me?” Eggsy asked in what he hopped wasn’t a pathetic tone.

“Is that what this is about? Oh Eggsy.” Harry moved up the bed without a fuss. “I’ve been selfish, my darling. Will you forgive me?”

“Ain't nothin’ to forgive.”

Harry gave him an almost forlorn look, “You shouldn’t have to keep asking for my affections. Oh love, you’re too good for me.”

“‘Course,” Eggsy said after a pause, his heart skipping a beat as Harry cradled his face, “‘Course I forgive you Harry.”

Harry’s slick fingers smeared lube on his chin and down his neck as he leaned in to capture Eggsy’s lips, but Eggsy couldn’t find it in himself to care. Harry’s lips were so soft against his and Eggsy vaguely thought he could probably drown in this sensation alone. When Harry slid his tongue into Eggsy’s mouth he accepted it without protest. Harry’s scent was all encompassing, Eggsy could almost wrap himself in it, part of him just wanted to spend the rest of the night like this, to have his arms unbound and just have Harry run his lips all over Eggsy.

Another time, Eggsy thought distantly, that’s not what tonight was about. Eggsy nipped at Harry’s lip playfully, Harry moaned softly against his mouth. Eggsy grinned against his lips and bit a touch harder.

Harry pulled back, his eyes sparkling, “Was that your tactful way of saying you’re content?”

“Somethin’ like that.”

Harry’s lip quirked up. He moved back down the bed, just enough to grasp the bottle of lube, reapplying it to his fingers methodically. Eggsy watched, his stomach flipping as Harry made a show of coating his pinky in addition to the others.

“…bruv, I dunno about that,” Eggsy licked his lip nervously, his cock swelling back to full hardness despite himself.

Harry gave him a pointed look, “Eggsy really, any other moniker I would happily accept, why do you insist on the one that absolutely makes my skin crawl?”

“Sorry…” Eggsy said dismissively, still staring at his hand. For all Harry’s effort, Eggsy really wasn’t sure he was going to stretch as wide as Harry hoped.

“Shall I continue, yes or no?” Harry said, caressing Eggsy’s knee with his free hand.

“Yes,” Eggsy heard himself say, it was little more than a whisper.

Harry kissed his damp hip before nudging his thighs further apart. Harry slid two fingers in to start, his body accepted the slick intrusion with no protest aside from a pleased sigh falling from Eggsy’s lips. Harry stayed with a shallow motion for a bit, Eggsy not bothering to get himself worked up just yet. He eased Eggsy back to three fingers when his body went loose under Harry’s ministrations.

“How does that feel?” Harry asked gently in the silence broken only by Eggsy’s ragged breathing.

“How the fuck you think it feels?” Eggsy mewled, doing his best to push his hips back to meet Harry’s thrusting.

“Tell me, my darling, tell me what it does to you,” Harry insisted, unperturbed by Eggsy’s brashness.

“Fuck!” Eggsy cried, as Harry stopped his rhythm to milk Eggsy’s prostate yet agin. He could hear the rough in his own voice, his arms straining as the ropes held firm. “ _Harry_ , fuck!” Eggsy cursed and writhed, not caring how debauched it made him. “It feels so— _ahhh_ —so fuckin’ good! Could let you do it for— _oh god_ —for fuckin’ ever!”

“I’ve got you, love, stay with me,” Harry said, his silky smooth voice catching enough that Eggsy could tell just how much he was enjoying this whole thing.

Eggsy thrashed on the bed, not sure if he was trying to get away or get closer, clenching desperately around Harry’s steady fingers.

“That’s _very_ good, Eggsy,” Harry whispered.

Eggsy knew what was coming next. He knew and yet somehow he still wasn’t prepared for it as Harry slipped his pinky inside him. The sounds he made were wild, feral cries, like he was breaking apart on Harry’s hand. The added girth stretched him in a way he’d never felt. Eggsy had never been this open, this exposed. He felt absolutely wrecked and yet he wanted more, he'd let Harry have whatever he wanted. He bucked and squeezed on Harry’s fingers with abandon.

“Harry! Harry, Harry…” It was the only thing he could remember, the only word his lips would form. Eggsy’s mantra as Harry slid the top of his palm inside him.

Eggsy’s cries turned guttural and choked off into gasping breaths as Harry pushed against the gland with the entire force of his hand.

“P-please,” Eggsy stuttered, his voice so hoarse he couldn’t quite believe the sound came from his mouth. He wanted to grab hold of Harry, Eggsy was desperate for something to brace himself on.

“That’s it. That’s _lovely_ , I knew you could do it, my darling.” Harry’s told him with nothing short of admiration.

Finding nothing aside from Harry’s voice, he looked toward Harry with heavily hooded eyes. Eggsy’s toes curled, his body barely an inch away from the edge, but he held back because even through his haze of pleasure he knew Harry wanted him to.

“Oh love, I wish you could see yourself,” Harry’s voice was low, and he gave Eggsy a look like he might devour him at any moment. “You’re such sight.”

Eggsy whimpered, biting at his lip. He could feel Harry’s fingers undulating inside him, every movement a jolt, his hole stretched around Harry’s knuckles. “Ha-aaaarr-yyyy,” Eggsy cried, “ _Pleeea-sssse._ ” He was so far gone, if Harry said no, he’d probably die, but he’d die with a fight.

Mercifully, Harry seemed to know Eggsy had reached his breaking point. “Yes Eggsy, my beautiful darling, go on, come for me.”

He was all too eager resume a steady pounding of Eggsy’s slick hole with one hand, wrapping the other around the shaft of his utterly neglected cock. The sensation was too much and Eggsy screamed. Obscenities, Harry’s name, unintelligible words all flew from his spit-slick lips as his orgasm crashed through him. Eggsy wasn’t sure he’d ever finished like this before, it hit him in waves as though each time Harry had denied him earlier had culminated in this release. His cock spurted thick, white strands across Harry’s hand and Eggsy’s stomach, jerking against Harry's palm for longer than he thought possible. His channel spasmed around Harry’s fingers and time seemed to grind to a halt. He came for what felt like an eternity, sure he could feel his eyes roll back as he did.

And then it was over, perhaps it had been a year, or more likely an instant, he was back on the bed, back with Harry. His arms still tied above his head, Harry’s fingers still inside him.

“Fuck Harry, fuck…” Eggsy huffed in a whisper, his throat scratchy, his breathing ragged.

“Not right now love,” Harry said affectionately. “Easy,” he said cautiously as he pulled his fingers gently from Eggsy’s spent hole. “You did so well, just one more moment.”

Eggsy moaned, he was sore but he also missed the full feeling at once. “ _Oi_ , where you goin’?” Eggsy said, jolting as Harry made to stand up.

“To get a towel to clean you up,” Harry said as he nodded towards the sizable mess of come dripping across Eggsy’s abdomen.

Eggsy didn’t want him to leave, not even for a second. It was stupid really, and Eggsy knew it, but he didn’t care. “You come already then?”

“I did not.”

“Get your arse back here then. Let me suck you.”

Harry smiled, his eyes crinkling in an endearing manner that Eggsy knew by now meant he was laughing but was too polite to vocalize. Harry perched himself gently next to Eggsy’s head, untying the knot immobilizing Eggsy in two swift movements. He guided Eggsy’s arms to his knee, the muscles smarted a little in protest, but it was such a fleeting pain it simply felt like aftershocks to his orgasm.

Raptured, Eggsy watched as Harry unwound the ropes on his wrists until they were completely unbound. The indents of the rope remained, textured and red but when Eggsy gingerly touched one he found it didn’t hurt.

“That is _sick_ ,” he said with a lopsided grin, looking up at Harry.

“I’m glad you like them. Enjoy it now, they’ll be mostly gone by morning.”

Eggsy took control of his finally freed hands to open Harry’s trousers, only to have Harry bat him way.

“ _This_ is why you were restrained,” Harry said with faux exasperation, “Really my darling, you don’t have to, quite a go you just had.”

Eggsy narrowed his eyes, holding Harry’s gaze, “You mental? Of course I’m gonna blow you after that—”

As if to prove Harry’s point, when he tried to prop himself up, Eggsy promptly found he didn’t have control of his limbs.

Harry couldn’t hold back his laughter this time, “Oh Eggsy, just stay there for a moment.”

“Whatever bruv,” Eggsy said weakly, slumped across the sheets.

Harry tsked as he got up, but didn’t bother to chastise Eggsy.

Harry did return after only a moment with several warm, damp towels. He used one to clean the tacky come from Eggy’s body, putting the subsequent on his neck and wrists. Eggsy suddenly found he was tired, and perfectly content to let Harry dote on him, pressing chaste kisses from his wrists all the way to his hair.

“Was it how you’d hoped?” Harry asked after a while, the towels cooled and discarded—on the floor, in a most ungentlemanly manner—as he pulled Eggsy against his chest.

“Reckon it was,” Eggsy said stifling a yawn, “Even if you did try to kill me.”

“I would hardly say that, I helped you recognize your full potential.”

“You do that a lot, ain't you?” Eggsy didn’t have to look at Harry to know he was shaking his head. "You enjoy yourself then, good as you'd hopped too?"

"You have no idea, Eggsy," Harry said, "You were better than I could have dreamed. A true sight."

"Ah," Eggsy muttered sheepishly, "Shut up then."

Harry kissed Eggsy's hairline delicately. "If you'd like," he muttered against Eggsy's forehead. 

“Harry,” he said after a moment, “I’m sorry about your cock, yeah? I’ll make it up to you later.”

Harry chuckled, squeezing his hand, “You most certainly will.”

Eggsy laughed, he’d had every intention of taking care of Harry, but he actually didn’t think he could hold himself up long enough to do so. Harry seemed content enough, still half hard against Eggsy’s thigh, he kept moving Eggsy’s hands away whenever he’d try something.

He’d almost fallen asleep, naked aside from a blanket, curled next to Harry who was still in his shirtsleeves when he said, “Could get a mirror, yeah?”

“Beg pardon?”

Eggsy snorted, most unbecoming, but for once Harry didn’t comment.

“I was just thinkin’, if you want me to be able to see myself—while you fuck me that is—you can get one of them mirrors for the ceiling,” Eggsy smirked, it didn’t matter if Harry couldn’t see, he just wanted to rile him up.

“Perhaps.” Harry said, really seeming to think it over, “They’re not my taste, but I may make an exception in this case. As I recall, you quite enjoyed the last time there was a mirror involved. It was in fitting room three, if my memory serves me.”

“I was _kiddin’_ Harry, ain't expect you to put up no sex mirror.”

“We’ll see, my darling, we’ll see.”

**Author's Note:**

> I tripped and became Kingsman G A R B A G E.  
> Super nervous writing these two for the first time, I hope I did Eggsy's accent okay, I wanted to portray it without it being a distraction.
> 
> (Sorry this took me two weeks to write Taylor!)
> 
> Also this is how Eggsy's wrists are tied, just in case my explanation doesn't cover it:  
> www.autostraddle.com/lesbian-bdsm-101-how-to-tie-someone-up-198567/
> 
> Title obviously borrowed from Halsey's "Hold Me Down." No copyright infringement intended. I don't own the song or the anything to do with Kingsman.


End file.
